


灰墙

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	灰墙

再次看到波特卡斯·D·艾斯这个署名时，属于萨波的时间已经过去了两年之久。在萨波二十岁那年，所有人都说这位年轻的艺术家在完成最后一副画后，于六点在住宅旁的废弃大楼里自杀了。  
盛传的自杀的方式有以下三种：割腕、滥用药物和上吊。  
得知这个消息的时候，萨波一点都不惊奇，他很平静地接受了这个事实，好像内心早就知道它会发生一样。好像他早就在个人网站上发布了自杀通告，而他的离世只不过是验证了他所言之确凿，他没有撒谎，他所说的一切都是真的。  
早在萨博十七岁那年，艾斯因为一副被高估的肖像画而风靡全球的时候，他就在那一年的年末，在赶完了所有邀约之后站出来用冰冷的文字宣布道：“足够了，我厌倦了这把游戏，我没有我想象中的愿意被你们注视。不要再来打扰我了。”  
那时候坐在电脑面前的萨波，一丝不苟地重复将这几个字看了好几遍仍然不肯罢休。他的手指尖划过电脑屏幕上的Helvetica体的字母，一串静电把他的手弹开了，萨波小声地惊叫了一声，缩回手，用另一只手轻轻裹住。  
那时候的萨波还只是艾斯的一个忠实粉丝，艾斯千千万万个粉丝之一。他喜欢艾斯所有的作品，最喜欢那副叫做《灰墙》的作品。实际上，这幅画也的确得到了各界人士极高的评价。  
艾斯在那副画作中使用的油画技巧非常丰富而且罕见，他是用牙刷把一层又一层的颜料刷上去的。在大块面沉重的灰色中，夹杂着一层红色的肉眼无法辨识到的颜料，那一层红色的颜料是从郁金香中萃取的。除了红色之外，还有蓝色、黄色……那蓝色上面涂抹着红色，红色里又含着黄色……所有的颜色混合在一起，减轻暗度，成了灰色。那面墙只剩下毛糙的灰色，但萨波感受得到，那是一种极具张力和爆发感的灰色。  
在那面墙的正中央，站着一名黑发的男孩；一个只有极少颜料的男孩。  
这个年轻的画家还创造了很多作品，但萨波不想说这些。

萨波是贵族后裔，从小他就一个人睡觉，记忆深处的童年被禁锢在五十平米的独立卧室。那是伊甸园似的房间，电玩、画板、纸笔、书籍，应有尽有。五岁的时候他就已经学会与孤独和平共处，甚至觉得一个人的时候比较快乐，和他人相处反而使他手足无措。他容易讨自己的欢心，让别人快乐就比较难。当然，别人从没有让他快乐过，也没有人在意他的快乐与否。  
感官如同精确的仪器一般，被萨波操控得恰到好处，微笑、撇嘴、眨眼和流泪，不过都是按下一个按钮的功夫。掌握了这些之后，在人群中的生活变得好过了许多，萨波也有了几个所谓的朋友。  
人生从没有超脱萨波的掌握，而他本身，就是一个被自己所操纵的玩偶。  
也许我的确是没有生命的。萨波有时候会想。他没有什么太大的欲望，也没有太大的情感起伏，而他本身也觉得这些不是人生所必要的。  
也许这世界的确和柏克莱说得一模一样，没有任何真实的物质，存在的只不过是观看着我们表演的上帝。也许人类做的一切都是为了活在上帝的意欲之中，表演出快乐而幸福的模样，不让他看得索然无味。  
生活对于萨波来说只不过是一条预设的轨道，起点和终点都已知了，路上的风景也提前预告过了，他将要遇到的挫折都将是微不足道的，他的人生几乎是一帆风顺无比顺畅的。

萨波那毫无波澜的一生，终于在艾斯的闯入后变得扭曲起来。  
在见过艾斯的画作后，萨波开始整夜整夜地梦到它，梦到自己站在画里的场景徘徊，梦到自己正被灰色的光芒笼罩，梦到眼前蔓延过一条弯曲透明的河流，那条河流一直延伸至树林的深处。在梦境里，他沿着河流一直往前走，穿过沼泽，最终到达了一片圆形的云雾笼罩的空地，一个人影隐在迷雾中，所有的梦境到这里就都戛然而止。  
萨波次次一身冷汗地惊醒，整夜无眠。  
正对着萨波卧室窗户的正是一堵灰色的高墙，萨波每次都看着这堵墙面发呆，久而久之有一种幻觉：所有投向这面墙的东西都会被反弹回来，即使是核导弹也会改变轨道朝着自己而来。所有抛出的东西迟早有一天都会被这道灰墙反弹回来。  
他对灰墙的感情之深，以至于看到艾斯的画作时震惊不已。那天晚上他留下了很长的一条言论，认为这道壁垒正反映了艾斯的观点，艾斯认为我们既依靠着这道墙壁而生，又被这道墙壁所困。  
那天晚上，艾斯出乎意料地给他回了信，信中的语气轻浮，似乎对萨波的评论感到不满。这封信看得萨波心惊肉跳、冷汗直流，但在信件最后，艾斯邀请萨波来他的工作室亲自看看这幅画作。  
“我现在要给它取名为灰墙。”艾斯在信里说道，“你真是个傲慢的家伙，一定没有朋友吧。”  
那一天，萨波没有回信，他想和艾斯面对面地解释自己的失礼：他不是因为缺乏教养而肆意评论，而是因为太孤独了。  
萨波来到艾斯给他的地址，远远地看见了一名有着黑色及耳短发的青年，他正用脚上的拖鞋碾着路边一块碎石。脸上黄褐色的雀斑就像黎明时天边的星星似的，在两鬓的黑发间忽闪忽灭，他穿着印着大红色花瓣的衬衫和一条沙滩裤。那青年见到萨波时，咧嘴笑了。  
萨波很拘谨，他在心底很尊敬艾斯，并且在来之前早已打定不论艾斯是怎样的人，他都会喜欢他的决定。  
艾斯喜欢大笑，手腕上戴着一个红白色的镯子。  
手臂上有他自己名字的纹身。  
萨波还以为艾斯的工作室一定会很乱，像纪录片里其他绘画大家的那样，但没有，只是有一点乱而已，还没有苍蝇和老鼠，普通的四方形的工作室让他有一种他们被装在一个小盒子里的错觉。  
——你的工作室挺压抑的，这是为了激发出你的创作灵感吗？  
艾斯很奇怪地看了看他，没有回答他的问题，反而是让他别动，一点点都不要动，保持这个姿势两到三个小时。他大叫完之后就跳起来跑走了，一阵噼里啪啦烟花四溅似的音效在另一端响起，艾斯抱着他的画板和一堆颜料盒走了过来。  
——艾、艾斯……  
怪异的画家喝止住了他。  
——别动，别、动，我说。你一个字都别说，别动你的下颚，我正在工作呢。  
那双懒洋洋的眼睛霎时间变得锋利起来，呈现出一种强烈的攻击性。  
萨波不敢动，时间很难熬，冷汗从他的额角流了下来，艾斯看到，萨波一时间以为他要暴跳如雷地让他的冷汗别流了。  
但艾斯没有。  
萨波坐在那边，被艾斯观察的同时，也观察着艾斯。前者不知道自己是什么样的，可能还有点为自己并不那么完美的长相和气质而羞愧，但艾斯在他的眼里很性感、很性感，特别是叼着画笔的方式，双嘴不得已地向两旁咧开，洁白的牙齿重重咬着实木笔杆——导致他的笔上有很多咬痕，但这也很性感。性感得无以复加，到后来萨波的满身冷汗不再是为了自己而流，他觉得室内有点热，尤其是艾斯与他对视的时候，明亮的黑眼睛流转在他身体的每一处，观察的同时深深地嵌了进去。  
在那张画布上艾斯抹了很厚的绿色。  
草草画完之后两个人就滚在地上了。

成为一个处于风头上的画家的情人似乎也没有改变太多萨波的生活，只是有时候艾斯约他出来，两个人骑摩托车，去同性恋酒吧，手牵手走在情人大道上。  
因为没人见过艾斯的真面貌，所以他们从来也没有被人认出来过，在别人的眼里，他们不过是两个普通的同性情侣，长得都不错，举止可能有点疯狂。  
萨波只是在被艾斯指着对别人说这是我男朋友的时候感觉这一切是有点不同了；在艾斯用那双有着奇怪甜味的嘴唇吻他的时候，觉得有点不同了。而且这样的不同还有可能延续下去。  
虽然不知道终结在哪里，但总有一天会结束，消失在他们生命中某一个关键或者不的转折点。  
现在，只是享受现在。  
萨波靠着艾斯，两个人在一号公路上飞驰，心猛烈地跳动着，于是生命变得前所未有的鲜活，令人兴奋与期待。  
可持续得不久，艾斯在他们下车之后就开始变得很失落，他说他有点厌烦现在的生活，他想去别的地方找点不同的东西。  
可是又有什么不同的东西呢？萨波终于开口道。  
艾斯却好像很难反驳萨波的话，他想说希腊，或者北欧，总得有一点特别的东西，但对上萨波那双冰冷的眼睛，艾斯发现自己就是很难说出这种话。一下子他变得暴躁起来，甩了萨波一下，后者倒在地上，有些茫然地看着他。  
慢慢的，艾斯也倒下来，捂着双眼，哑着嗓子说：“哦，我受够了。对不起，萨波，我受够了这一切。”  
萨波抱着背对着他的艾斯，对方年轻强壮的肉体却给他一种空中楼阁一样的虚无脆弱。  
他心里明白艾斯和他是不同的，他那么热情，一旦这股旺盛的火被失落浇灭，就再也燃不起来了。不像他，他从一开始就是上帝手中的一抔死灰。  
他能忍受寂寞，能够忍受独来独往的生活，但艾斯不行，他也不忍心艾斯遭受孤独之苦，他比任何人都希望世人能够明白他，可萨波做不到，连他自己有时候都搞不懂艾斯。  
他知道自己只能为艾斯做一件事情，他不确定这到底好不好，他对艾斯说：“你去找点新鲜东西吧，你和我不一样，你最终能找到的。”

于是艾斯在网页上留下了话，萨波宣传了一点关于自杀的谣言。艾斯这个风靡一时的画家就消失在众人的眼中了——从某种意义上他还活着，并且画作被人拿来宣传反叛思想，年轻人越来越喜欢他了，政府的小力度抵制也让他的名声越来越大。  
有人说现在他的画作能够卖到上百万美金，但谁的手里都没有实物，除了萨波，艾斯把所有东西都交给了艾斯——那间画室的钥匙，让他帮忙照看自己所有的东西。  
在艾斯离开的时候，艾斯说：“你想我的时候，就烧掉一副。”  
或许艾斯更相信在毁灭中的永恒。但萨波没有任何想法，他没有烧任何一副他视若珍宝的画作，心里其实也没有期待艾斯再次回归。  
萨波只是在生活的闲暇之余用钥匙打开艾斯的房间，在里面坐上一天，看光线在落地窗上折射出奇妙的角度，观察光影的变迁。他自己也逐渐开始作画，每用艾斯的颜料画完一副，不做任何保留就瞬间销毁它。  
萨波也不明白自己在做什么，这样也没有让他多么好过。  
他只是想艾斯而已。  
最终他还是没有将艾斯的画作烧毁哪怕一副。  
他的世界变得丰富多彩起来。  
在夜里，黑暗又将这个可怜的人打回原形，他重新回到了形单影只的状态，孤独而落寞，只有堆积如山的绘画草稿在角落安静地陪伴他。  
他经常面对那堵灰墙坐到天亮。  
直到他再也忍受不了这样死一般的寂静。  
为了抓住心中艾斯的幻影，他没日没夜地把自己投入创作之中，却又不肯完成那些作品，仿佛这样倒是破坏了它们的完整性。  
萨波日复一日越来越接近艾斯，如今把他的画作与艾斯的并在一起，别人也很难分辨出来究竟谁是艾斯、谁又是那个像艾斯的人。


End file.
